


Meteor Shower- Starprince

by PrinceSkittles21



Series: The ShinyStarPrince Collection [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self Insert, Self Ship, shinystarprince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: Star and I witness a meteor shower from my deck.





	Meteor Shower- Starprince

**Author's Note:**

> Make a wish.

We both stood outside on my porch, the only light being the bright stars above us. We leaned on the railing, staring up into the massive night sky.

I wore two hoodies, a beanie, skinny jeans, and Ugg boots, but I was still cold as hell (fun fact- it gets really cold here at night, and I have a body temp. problem already sooo). I’d thrown a blanket over Starscream’s wings and chassis too, no matter how much he insisted he didn’t need it.

I sighed, causing a small cloud to form in front of my face. I looked up at Star, and smiled. The glow of the moon reflected off his shiny (gghffhf) metal surface, and his optics cast a red haze on his cheeks. He had the smallest smile on his face.

There may have been trillions of stars right above me, but he was the one I could admire forever.

“Do you miss it?” I said softly, looking back to the sky. He blinked, “Hm? Miss what?”

I shrugged, “Y'know. The stars, the galaxies… Cybertron.” He almost laughed, “Cybertron? Not a bit. I must admit, Earth has strange qualities that are almost… enjoyable. But, I’d never go back to my old life. I do miss Cybertron’s beauty, but not the society.”

I hummed quietly, when a shooting star cut through the sky. I gasped and nudged him, “Quick! Didja see that? Make a wish!!” I shut my eyes tightly and tried to think of something. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, obviously confused. I smiled, “Oh, it’s an Earth thing. If you see a shooting star, you close your eyes and make a wish, but you can’t say it out loud or it won’t come true.”

He nodded, “Oh, alright.” At least four more rained down then, and the shower started. It was beautiful, it looked as if the sky was raining light. I gasped in awe, looking up at the show. Starscream stared at me though.

“It’s so beautiful…” I whispered. He nodded, “Yes it is.” He pulled me closer against him, and he was warm. I nuzzled into his chassis.

“Not to get all sappy, but Star?”

“Hm?”

“You mean everything to me...”

His optics widened, “O-oh..” His fans clicked up in the slightest and I giggled. He smiled softly and rubbed circles into my back, “I understand the sky is very alive and beautiful with stars right now, but.. you definitely ARE the best of them all, you know.”

I blushed hard, my eyes pricking up with tears. “D-dammit, Star... thanks…” I nuzzled further into his frame, and he chuckled again.


End file.
